Wave pools have been developed and widely used to simulate, at least to some degree, the conditions of a beach or simply to provide wave patterns within a pool environment. They provide entertainment and surfing conditions where otherwise a suitable beach may not be available within an acceptable distance. Furthermore, wave pools can generate consistent waves regardless of the weather and the characteristics of the waves can be controlled with appropriate design of the wave pool.
Wave pools adapted to provide a wave suitable for surfing usually include a wave generator at one end of the pool and an artificial reef along a portion of the floor of the pool to cause the wave to break in a form that is suitable for surfing. The reef may be placed at an angle to the wave-front, allowing the wave to progressively break along the line of the reef.
One problem with some wave pools at present is that the wave tends to arc or otherwise distort, with the wave-front near the centre of the pool preceding the wave-front near the sides. This may result in a reduction in the wave height and cause reflections that interfere with and degrade the quality of the waves. Furthermore, in use, the wave height can decay down the pool due to energy losses by breaking and friction and the walls of the pool constantly act as a source of interfering reflected waves.
Another problem with wave pools at present is that the waves can also reflect off the reef, causing interference, patterns in the pool. These reflections may reflect again off the pool walls creating more interference patterns. This abundance of reflections tends to degrade the quality of the surfing wave.
A further potential problem of wave pools is due to the presence of wave-induced circulation, which creates currents within the pool. Currents moving towards the wave generator may tend to carry users in the path of oncoming surfers, potentially creating a serious safety problem and disrupting the quality of the surfing wave. Furthermore, currents moving towards the wave generator make it more difficult for users to leave the pool, and in effect they become caught in a rip.